


There is enough light for those who want to believe

by MidgardianNerd



Series: Shared Prompts: With a little help from my friend [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Jedi are doomed, M/M, Not Luke friendly, Not really Leia friendly, Senator Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: It's Poe's most important day of his life but he doesn't know yet how much.





	There is enough light for those who want to believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Graduation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237068) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 



> I share prompts with my great friend Idrilhadhafang and she is enough kind to allow me to have a take on it.

The most important day of his life was finally coming. He was a pilot. Or at least, he would be a pilot in few minutes. An official pilot. A pilot in the Republic Fleet. Like his mother before him. He was finally filling the legacy of Shara Bey and he hoped that she was proud of him where she was. Poe was dressed in his official Navy Officier Uniform and he was waiting on stage, with his friends, waiting for their superior and the Senator in charge of their department to show up and giving them their first stripes of their career.

Poe looked at the public present there. Few members of family. A lot of officers. But nobody else too much important. His father was there, looking at him with teary eyes and the proudest smile on his lips. Poe could see the shadow of his mother in Kes' eyes. He knew that his father was thinking to her while watching their son following her steps. Poe looked at his old man and shared a smile with him, wanting to comfort him, to promise him that he will not end like Shara. Both knew that it was a vain promise but both needed it.

Poe teared his eyes away from his father when his superior appeared, his legendary frown on his face and Poe and his teammates all hid a smile because they knew the right reason for their superior's grumpy mood. Following the man, was another man, drapped in luxurious and flashy robes. The man was just a little bit taller than Poe with short blond hair and icy blue eyes. He was in middle-age, and his robes were made of flashy red drapes and a lot of gold jewelry. His fake smile was giving creeps to every pilot presents because they knew him. It was Senator Cheslan and he was the official godfather of Poe's class. The man showed in particular occasions, usually when he could shine front of the Republic medias. He never got involved in the Fleet Academy, never showed any interest in the pilots. He was from this part of the Senate who thought that the Fleet and the Republic Army were there to serve their selfish interests. And also the part of the Senate which were never hesitating to attack the few Senators who weren't yet corrupted and still defending the democracy of their Republic.

One of the favorite targets of Senator Cheslan was the youngest member of the Galactic Senate. The young senator was an open target for everyone, he had the heaviest and most difficult legacies to deal with and yet, he chose the one who mattered the most for him. He took the name which brang to him the less of respect, the most of laughs. He took this name, made it his and carried it with pride and fierceness. And now, almost five years after his first steps in the ruthless jungle of politics, Ben Solo was one of the most feared members of the Senate.

Poe could still remember when Ben Solo landed on Coruscant to enter in politics. He was already 20 years old and with no experience in politics except few blurred memories of his mother, Senator Leia Organa in her few oral interventions at the Senate. Ben Solo already had another path written for him. He was supposed to become a Jedi, like his uncle and when he was ten, he left his home to join his uncle's new Jedi Order. He spent 10 years there, struggling with his uncle's rules and ideals which weren't obligatory his owns. He was close to be knighted when everything went in hell. Poe remembered everything too sharply.

Someone at the Senate, during one of the sessions, exposed Leia Organa's true birth and the whole galaxy learnt that she was the daughter of Darth Vader, plague from another time. Medias got delighted to have such compromising material on the incorruptible Senator and it was just a matter of time before Ben Solo, even isolated in the Jedi's temple learnt the truth. Han Solo tried to take the disaster by surprise and flew to the temple to explain everything to Ben but it was already too late. When he arrived, his son was already in rage, screaming against Luke who was trying to explain to him who was really his grandfather. Ben took none of this bullshit and Han admitted that he was proud. Maybe Luke had forgiven his father, Han never forgot what this bastard did to the whole galaxy, Leia at first. When he saw Han, Ben didn't think twice. He took his few belongings, threw his saber at Luke's face, cut his Padawan's braid and told in words that Han wasn't aware his son knew that the Jedi Order could be fuck off. Luke tried to retain him but Ben got both, the Solo and the Organa's stubborness and five years later, he hadn't still get back in the temple, even if his mother tried to force him to ask forgiveness to his uncle. But Ben left without regrets this time and he did everything to make his mother understanding this.

She didn't. Han brang Ben to her because his son, still blinded by his anger and hurt and disappointment, wanted to hear her explanations. But she gave nothing except that Ben didn't need to know that, that it wasn't mattering. It has been the worst thing to say at this moment of Ben's life. The young man wanted to know, wanted to find reason for this darkness looming over his mind for all his life. He needed to know from where he was, from whom he was. But nobody told him. They all lied to him and Ben had never felt so betrayed in his life. So he ran away. From his father. From his mother. From this new legacy he didn't know what to do about.

He ran away to him. To Poe. Poe who still was too stunned from the revelation and wasn't expected to see his best friend, looking lost and broken on the doorstep of his chamber at the Academy. Jessika, his roommate, and he took him inside and after having been buried in blankets and with a warm cup of tea in his hands, Ben told them everything. How he refused from now to be a Jedi, his fear to become a fallen Jedi, like Vader before him. Poe tried to comfort him, to assure him that he would never fall but Ben didn't listen to him like if something inside him, buried deeply was trying to give him a warning. Ben listened to it instead of Poe and Poe had to admit, five years later, that he was right. Ben was better since he was learning politics.

After that night during which Ben slept in his arms, the young man stay hidden in Poe's room. If medias knew that Ben Organa was on Coruscant, they would riot and Ben would have been at the heart of a mediatic maelström, already letting Vader taking control over his life and new freedom. This day, after their training, Leia Organa came to see Poe and to ask him, or more like order to him to bring back Ben to their flat on Coruscant. Poe never thought he would do that one day but he lied to Leia Organa. He lied to a Senator. Not a smart move for his not-yet-career but his own mother thaught him to be ready to sacrifize himself for people who mattered and Ben was definitely in this category. So he lied. He affirmed that he never saw Ben since the last time both boys escaped the Jedi Temple to going to fly, almost three years ago. Leia didn't believe him. And Poe knew that she didn't believe him. But it changed nothing. Ben came to him to find a refuge and Poe promised to him to protect him, even from people who were loving him. When he got back to his chamber, he crossed path with Han Solo who just asked to him to take care of his boy. Poe nodded and felt relieved that at least someone in Ben's family got that he needed time.

When he entered in his room, he found Ben, sitting on the floor with Jessika at his side, both of them, scrolling through holos from archives of the old republic, the one before the Empire. When Poe asked what was happening, only Jessika answered to him, informing him that Ben asked her to do some research for him at the Republic library. They spent the evening to watch old holos showing Bail Organa talking front of the Senate and Ben reading everything he could find about the adoptive father of his mother. When Jessika was already sleeping deeply and Poe, almost inconscious from exhaustion, was trying to convince Ben to go to sleep, the student pilot asked him why he was doing that. Since everybody was expecting Ben, the versatile and unable to be in control Ben, to be like his grandfather, Ben would gave them what they wanted. He would fill the legacy of his grandfather. Except not the one they expected. When he heard this answer, Poe realized that Ben grew up a lot in the two last days, in the harsh way. Looking at the determination in the beautiful brown eyes of his friend, Poe smiled proudly while stroking Ben's silky hair at the top of his head. Maybe it could work. If someone was able to make it work, it was Ben.

The next morning, Poe woke up lately, enjoying one of his few rest days. Before opening his eyes, he planned his whole day, trying to find something to do to comfort Ben. He thought about taking him out and going to fly with him. Both could share Poe's X-Wing joystick. They used to fly together, each of them playing one of their parents, the two best pilots of the galaxy that they knew. It had always put Ben's mind at peace, the boy screaming in joy and his hair flowing in the wind. Poe always found him so beautiful in these moments. At peace. It was so rare to see this feeling on Ben's face. But all his plans had been crushed when he saw that Ben wasn't there. Poe panicked. It was still too recent for Ben to go out and being able to enjoy a quiet anonymous walk in the streets of the town. In a rush, he woke up Jessika and felt immediately guilty for that but he needed her. They needed to find Ben before someone else did, medias or Ben's family. Ben wasn't someone enjoying violence but Poe knew that his friend had a lot of problems to restrain his anger when he was under pressure. His friend and he spent the day looking for Ben in every place Poe could think which would have pleased Ben. It meant roofs where you could see ships from the Academy flying off, market of spare parts for droïds and libraries. But he was nowhere and Poe began to feel afraid for his best friend. They came back to their room, Jessika being the cleverest claiming that Ben would come back and they needed to not becoming paranoïd. But it didn't prevent Poe to imagine the worst : Leia finally finding Ben and locking him in their flat, forbidding to Ben to see Poe anymore like a punishment for having lied to her. And saying to Luke to come to take him back. Or Ben finally choosing to flee and asking to Han to take him away and Ben deciding to enter in the smuggler firm of his father. This one hurt the most because it meant that Ben chose to leave Poe and Poe couldn't have been angry with him because he knew that Ben as a smuggler would be so happy, travelling in the Falcon with his dad and Chewie.

Poe was still stuck in his not really joyful thoughts when the door of their room opened and Ben, small smile on his lips, came in. Poe didn't have the time to say something before Jessika was on Ben, scolding him like would have done the overprotective mother of a turbulent child. Both men were stunned but Poe smiled, realizing that Jessika came to appreciate Ben like a friend through all the holo calls between Ben and Poe in the last three years taking place in this room and in which she had been involved more than once thanks to the banter of the both childhood friends. After this long admonition that both Poe and Ben listened to almost religiously, Ben got the opportunity to explain himself. And when he announced his project to become a senator, Jessika was obviously delighted. Poe was more worried. He heard rumors, he saw every day in the media how ruthless this world was and he was fearing for Ben. Ben was someone driven by his emotions and his ideals. Politics asked a lot of moral sacrifices and Poe wasn't sure it was healthy for Ben's tormented mind to go there. But Poe said nothing of his concerns to Ben. Because for the first time in a long time, he could see in Ben's eyes that his friend was confident in his own future, he didn't look so lost anymore. He finally had a goal.

Ben's goal was a man. Ben was an idealist young man but not a fool boy. He was clever and that was why he didn't come to his mother for his new career. He knew she wouldn't accept, still trying to convince him to go back to Luke. Because his mother was fearing the Force but at the same time, was in awe with it, still believing that the Jedi were wiser than anybody else and the solution for every problem. Nobody could blame her. Her whole generation grew up with the myth of the Jedi. Poe and Ben's own generation was still in awe with the Jedis. But Ben lived it from the inside and Poe got a sketch of it thanks to Ben. And they both knew that Jedis had failures, as much as anybody else. Ben wanted things to change and it wasn't in the Jedi Order that he would be able to do that. So in fact, become involved in politics wasn't so surprising for Ben. But politics in his mother way wasn't an option for Ben. Ben spent his mysterious day in the Senate corridors. He observed, he listened to, he analyzed. And he chose. He chose the best master for him, the person willing to teach him. That was when Senator Wash Iannen entered in the picture.

Senator Iannen was discreet and Poe didn't know anything about him. But Ben was so excited. He spent the night planning with Jessika how to make contact with him and how to convince him to take him as his apprentice. Poe stayed silent, looking at Ben, feeling happy to see him so thrilled by something but at the same time, feeling deeply sad because he felt like Ben was already leaving him and even more than when he was at the Jedi temple. Poe didn't doubt that Ben would succeed to convince this man. The boy had the stubbornness of his mother and the fierceness of his father. Iannen had no chances. So Ben would become a senator, probably a brillant one and Poe would stay a simple pilot. Ben would rub with influent people and Poe wouldn't be enough for him anymore. When Ben fell asleep in his arms this night, Poe pressed him against his body, enjoying the closeness with his best friend as long as he could.

It took Ben two more weeks to convince Senator Iannen to give him a chance. During this time, Poe and Jessika tried to find some informations about this unknown senator. What they have discovered gave some comfort to Poe. Iannen was discreet but not impassive. He was stubborn and fierce, as Ben was, and also prompt to be angry but apparently, it was getting better the older he got. Poe got the hope that he would be able to help Ben on this particular point. Iannen had high respect for the army, he was in it during his youth. The man was also accepting to hear other's ideas, even from young and insignificant people, as long as they had strong arguments. The man was proud but not arrogant. Poe had to admit that Ben chose right and Iannen could be the teacher he needed. Poe was ready to give him a chance.

The next month, Ben moved from their room to live with another apprentice of Iannen, a boy of his own age called Benjen (their association made laugh a lot of people in the Senate corridors due to their names. They laughed significantly less when they realized that they were a deadly effective duet and that Iannen played the mastermind when he paired them together) and began his apprenticeship. Poe's fears were still haunting him and in the first months of Ben's new life, Poe thought he was right. He was barely seeing Ben, his friend always working with Iannen and Benjen or falling dead in his bed. But then, one day, Leia Organa decided to give a piece of her mind to Senator Iannen in the Senate corridors. Four years later, this argument was still in everybody's mind. But this day, Iannen took Ben's side front everybody's eyes and dared to be against Senator Organa. Benjen explained later to Ben than Iannen was officially accepting him as his apprentice and Ben could begin to breath again. After that, Ben's life became easier and he had finally time to spend with Poe. And Poe's fears disappeared. Ben was still there, with him, always willing to spend time with him.

But still, a new fear took place in Poe's mind. And this fear had a name : Benjen. Both apprentice politicians were close due to their work and forced cohabitation but unfortunately for Poe, they became friends quickly, Benjen not seeing Ben as a threat for his career but more as an ally and he helped him to make his mark. Poe was jealous. Jealous that Benjen could be something for Ben that himself had never been. But someone he wanted to be so much. When he shared his epiphyte with Jessika, the young woman snorted and said something like « Because you mean that you weren't aware that you're in love with your best friend for years ? » and Poe had to admit that yeah, he was probably as dumb as she made it sound. Poe was a soldier and Benjen was a politician, they both used to fight but Poe didn't really know in which category of fight winning Ben's heart was falling. Three months later, Poe was officially declared dumb when he was looking for Ben at his office late one night and he fell on Benjen and his boss in   _physical negotiations_   and when he told Ben, his friend laughed, already aware of it. Apparently the eye-fucking wasn't even stopping when Ben was in the room so yeah, he got a clue pretty soon. So Poe was officially dumb before even becoming officially a pilot. Fortunately for his career, only Jessika and Ben were aware of it. And also Benjen. And Iannen too. Definitely more people than Poe would have want.

 

* * *

 

Poe was drawn from his thoughts when Senator Cheslan got on stage, showing off like if all these people were here for him, for his own glory. Poe heard Jessika growling something offensive under her breath and he smirked. His friend was really creative when it was to find insults and Poe could remember all the evenings spent with Benjen and Ben in the tiny little bedroom of Jessika and Poe, Ben remembering all his travels with his father in the cantinas of the whole galaxy and the particular vocabulary he learnt thanks to that. Poe sighed when he saw the empty chair next to his father. He had the hope, until the last minute that someone, a specific someone, would be there to fill this empty space. When he heard about this ceremony for Poe's graduation, Ben promised to him to be there but Poe knew that it was a beautiful promise but there were few chances that Ben would be there. First, Ben was doing everything to avoid medias and even if there wouldn't be a lot of them today, they would still be there. Unfortunately for Ben, he was kind of a favorite target for the media : by his legacy, by his name and by his actions which were radically different of the old ways of the Senate. Ben wasn't afraid to speak up and he became a great orator. He wasn't afraid to attack, to denounce the corruption (and people were always willing to link him with his mother on this point) and to encourage politicians to see that the Republic has his faults and enemies. The only thing he managed to do unfortunately was to make more enemies to himself. People ready to dismiss him with hurtful comments about Ben's family : his grandfather, his mother, his dad. Ben was paying for his all family.

The second reason for Ben not being there was because of his job. There were rumors about not-allowed military moves in the Outer Rim and few people in the Senate were taking these rumors seriously. Senator Iannen was one of these people and with his two young colleagues, he was travelling in the galaxy, strengthening the ties with the allies of the Republic and trying to create new alliances in case of a future war. In the last two years, since Ben and Benjen won their seats at the Senate, the trio was really active and their approach was earning to them the respect of the different military corps. Their action was not really popular among their colleagues though. Another ammunition for their enemies.

Poe sighed again, knowing that his hope was foolish. It was too dangerous for Ben to be there. People would use Poe to attack Ben and Ben wouldn't let anyone harrassing Poe to get to him. Both of them were doomed to stay hidden, sharing private moments in the shadows and Poe unable to show his support to Ben front of all these pompous arses. An elbow in his ribs brang him back to the present time and Cheslan was ready to speak for his endless boring speech when the door made a loud noise, pointing out the presence of a latecomer to their party.

 

Poe heard Jessika's hiss of breath next to him and he looked up above Cheslan's shoulder, shaking from anger to see his big show being interrupted. It took few seconds for Poe to recognize who it was. He was left speechless, even breathless, like every other person in this room.

It was Ben, like he never saw him before. Ben was always elegant when he was working. If there was one thing he took from his grandmother Padme Amidala, it was that outfits in the political game were important. But there, right now, for Poe's graduation, Ben was wearing the most luxurious outfit Poe saw in his life. He was even outstriping his own mother.

Poe felt the familiar heat in his stomach, the one he always got when he lost his eyes on Ben's body. In the last five years, Ben finally finished to becoming taller but he became larger, more muscular with broaded shoulders and large chest. And this new amazing outfit was emphasizing all the qualities of Ben's beautiful stature.

The young senator was wearing a dark blue jacket ending to his thighs, bent at the waist and with a collar going up to Ben's jawline. There were embroidored symbols in gold wire on the collar, the wrists and all along the both sides of the jacket. The jacket was open on Ben's chest and Poe blushed hard when he saw the pale skin of Ben peaking out, to the sight of everybody. Poe blinked, not trusting himself front of this vision. But when he opened his eyes again, Ben was still here. And around his neck, hidden by the jacket, Poe could see a chain that was usually around Poe's neck. The young pilot felt tears burning his eyes.

 

« Fuck ! » whispered Jessika next to him and Poe felt pride spreading in his chest. She was obviously enjoying the show and when Poe managed for few seconds to tear his eyes from Ben, he could see the majority of his teammates in the same state than Jessika. So he did like them, he enjoyed the rest of the show.

 

The long sinful legs that Poe remembered from their swimming in Yavin IV's lakes were in trousers in the same silk fabric than the jacket, with the same motifs at the ankles. The outfit was finished by black polished boots. To finish his sophisticated look, Ben was draped in a black sleeveless cloak which was flooting behind him when he was walking. The move was quite mesmerizing. Poe finally looked up at Ben's face to fall in his beautiful gentle brown eyes. In the last month since he saw him, Ben's hair grew a little bit longer, almost touching his shoulders now. Ben smiled to him, with this special smile just for Poe, sweet and tender. Poe offered him a huge grin back. Ben was here. For him. All the people he loved were finally here for the most important day of his life. He saw Ben throwing a smirk to Senator Cheslan before going to sit next to Kes. And just at this moment, Poe realized that Han Solo was following his son. They were really all here.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur. Poe remembered looking at Ben all the three seconds, and the young man reassuring him with a sweet proud smile and a move from his head to tell him to focus back. He saw Ben applauding louder when it was Jessika's turn and sharing a wink with her. The youg woman sent a kiss to Ben who blushed and Jessika wore the proudest smile on her lips for the rest of the ceremony. When it was Poe's time, Jessika pushed him front of Cheslan and even the dark glance from the senator didn't succeed to waste Poe's happiness when Kes, Han and Ben got up to applaud him, the two oldest men cheering and Ben trying to keep some dignity while being with both of their silly fathers.

 

* * *

 

Poe was sulking when his class was finally allowed to join the place where their graduation party was taken place. The last two hours have been filled with administrative tasks, official photographs and showing off to people who didn't even have a clue to what their names were. Poe felt exhausted and also thrilled because he would finally be able to see Ben after a month of separation and he couldn't wait to hug him. Jessika was ahead of him, betting with one of their teammates that she could drink more and faster than him. Poe was hoping they would be both be affected in the same unit. She was her best friend and he couldn't imagine flying without having her voice in his ear. They were an item. Like Benjen and Ben were. They worked better together. Poe sighed, feeling weird. His life would change so much from now. Maybe he wouldn't work with Jessika anymore. And he would have to accomplish missions which could take him far away from Coruscant. Between Ben's missions and his own missions, Poe was wondering when they would find the time to see each other. It was already difficult before so now...

The next second, Poe was grabbed by his wrist and dragged away from his teammates. After few seconds of surprise, Poe's body was finally reacting and struggling againt his opponent. It was pretty useless since the body against him was more muscular and larger and Poe was stuck to the wall, imprisoned by the body on him. His body was already relaxing, recognizing this body before his brain did. Then, beautiful eyes and a gorgeous cheeky grin were facing him and Poe smiled, looking up to Ben's face hidden in the shadows of his hood.

 

« Hello Ensign Dameron ! » whispered a sweet voice.

 

Poe couldn't resist. He did what he wanted to do since Ben walked in the room for his graduation. He threw his arms around Ben's neck and pressed him against him. Ben laughed before sliding his arms around Poe's waist and carried Poe's body against his own. Poe felt his heart drumming in his chest and he closed his eyes to not let his tears falling down, realizing now how much he missed Ben in the last month. Ben snuggled his nose in Poe's neck and Poe sighed, feeling relieved to have him in his arms, finally, before sliding his hands in Ben's silky hair and the other man moaned. Both men stayed like this for a minute more, enjoying the warm body against their own, feeling finally at peace.

 

« I missed you. » whispered Poe, before kissing Ben's temple.

« I know. » whispered back the other man and Poe smiled before letting Ben putting him back on the ground.

 

Poe's hands slipped from Ben's hair to stay on his cheeks and both men smiled to each other, sharing their private space for the first time in a long time. Poe took his time to look at Ben's face, caressing his beautiful traits. The dark brown eyes were shining with joy to see Poe and Poe felt so amazed to be the reason of so much happiness in Ben's face.

 

« I thought you would never come. » said Poe, feeling tears trying to break down.

« I almost did. » admitted Ben, his thumbs stroking Poe's small back and Poe arched, his body going deeper in Ben's embrace. Ben put his chin on Poe's head and Poe's nose brushed against Ben's Adam's apple before stroking Ben's sternum with his fingertips.

« You finished your mission early ? » asked Poe, his eyes still focusing on the chest under his fingers. He felt Ben denying with a move of his head. «You abandoned your mission for me ? » asked Poe, finally looking up to Ben, stunned.

« I would like to be so romantic but no. » chuckled Ben and Poe looked down, feeling ashamed to have been so selfish and dissapointed to Ben's answer. But then Ben took Poe's chin in his hand and made him raising his head to be able to look at him in his eyes. « I would do everything for you Poe. Never doubt that. » whispered Ben, dead serious and his thumb stroked Poe's lower lip. Poe felt his whole body shivering and his breath becoming short.

« Apparently, I was unsufferable and Benjen decided to avoid a mutual murder between Iannen and I by asking to him the permission for me to leave. » confessed Ben, pouting slightly, probably ashamed to have had a childish behavior front of his boss, someone he respected greatly.

 

Poe took Ben's hand and he slided it to his own cheek, letting his head resting on Ben's palm. The sweet smile he got in return told him his move was the right one to do at this moment.

 

« I like your boss. And I love Benjen. » whispered Poe and Ben laughed.

« He loves him too. » answered Ben and Poe grinned. « But I suspect Iannen to have been a little bit selfish on this one. »

« He wanted time alone with his lover ? » asked Poe, a cheeky smile on his lips. He has to admit that he was fond of the gossip from Ben's career life.

« I think he wanted for me to humiliate Cheslan even more. » laughed Ben.

« I will report to him that you did really great. » answered Poe, caressing Ben's jacket on his chest, his fingers following the gold patterns embossed. « Cheslan couldn't stand a chance against this outfit. » he added, his hands sliding on Ben's shoulders before going under the the fabric, his warm hands fondling against the cold skin of Ben's chest. When he felt the other man shivering under his fingers, Poe bit his lip.

« Don't tell him that I didn't wear it for him though. » breathed out Ben, his eyes becoming darker and focusing on Poe's face, burning with lust.

« For who so ? » asked Poe, breathless before looking up to see Ben's face really close to him.

« Guess. » whispered Ben, his hand sliding from Poe's waist to Poe's arse and with a slight pressure, Poe felt himself pressing harder against Ben's strong body. He could felt Ben's cock being hard against his own. Poe gasped and Ben moaned when they made contact.

« The man you love ? » breathed out Poe against Ben's lips and the other man licked his own lips, teasing Poe a little more.

Ben nodded. «  You got me. We can't stay hidden longer. I can't hide my love for Cheslan anymore. » answered Ben, serious and Poe gasped, offended before punching Ben's chest and pushing him out of him. Ben laughed and Poe pouted a little bit before chuckling. Then Ben grabbed Poe by his wrist and dragged him back against him.

« You're really unsufferable. » groaned Poe and Ben offered to him a cheeky smile before kissing Poe's jawline and soon, Poe forgot everything except the feeling of Ben's lips on his skin. He grabbed each side of Ben's jacket before resting against the wall and dragging Ben's body hard against his. He needed to feel him, every part of him. Ben slid a leg between Poe's legs and Poe moaned, feeling the strong thigh pressing against his cock. Ben's own prick was pocking against Poe's hip.

« But you love me. » whispered back Ben, moving sightly his thigh and Poe felt himself rubbing against it, feeling wonderful.

« As much as you love me. » breathed out Poe, clinging to Ben's shoulders and throwing his head back, letting space for Ben to ravish his neck with kisses and licks.

« Can you feel it ? Can you feel how much I love you ? » asked Ben, pressing himself harder against Poe and yes ! Poe could feel it very much and he was loving every inch of it.

« I can feel it. » whispered Poe in Ben's ear, one of his hand sliding in Ben's hair to pull on it and Ben understood because he left Poe's neck to look at him. Poe couldn't resist longer and he finally kissed his lover.

 

Ben answered hungrily to this kiss, moaning under Poe's skilled mouth, even harder when the man pulled again on his hair, something he loved and Poe discovered really quickly and took advantage as soon as possible. Ben's hands slipped under Poe's arse and without effort, carried him. Poe tied his legs around Ben's waist and they moaned when their cocks brushed against each other. After a long time, Poe broke the kiss but Ben let him almost no time to breath again before showering his mouth with a lot of other tender kisses. Poe smiled against Ben's lips, unable to resist to them, to these sinful full lips which were created to live against his. After long minutes kissing each other, both of them took a minute to breath and Poe put his forehead on Ben's, caressing tenderly the cheekbone of his lover, watching with wonder the moon shining in his dark eyes.

 

« How a simple pilot like me deserves a senator ? » asked Poe, tugging on Ben's hair and Ben's chin rose up in a jolt, looking at Poe. Poe grinned, his other hand on Ben's throat, feeling his Adam's apple under his palm. It was thrilling to have so much power over a strong man like Ben. Poe was a great fighter but he knew that if Ben wanted, he couldn't stand a chance against him. Poe felt powerful, to have Ben's life in his hand. Both of them knew that Poe would never do something to put Ben in danger but it was still arousing to have and to be at the mercy of the other one.

« How a senator like me deserves the best pilot of the galaxy ? » answered back Ben in a whisper, dedication and love spreading in his eyes, while he moved forward his neck, wanting for Poe to put more pressure on it.

 

Poe smiled, hearing these familiar words from their childhood. It was so good to hear them, to hear that nothing has changed between them. Yes they were now pilot and senator. But before anything else, they still were Poe and Ben. Together. Forever. Poe felt grateful for Ben to have put an end to his Jedi's fate. He wouldn't have been able to be with him, to love him like he deserved it. And now that he tasted to it, Poe couldn't imagine a life with Ben as his lover. He couldn't and he didn't want to try. Ben belonged to him. Like he belonged to Ben.

 

« But let me prove to you that I can deserve you. » whispered Ben against Poe's lips.

 

Ben still hold Poe against him with just an arm around his waist and Poe felt still surprised at how strong his lover was. His other hand slid between their bodies and soon was cupping Poe's cock. Poe moaned, throwing his head back and Ben took advantage of it, sunking his teeth in Poe's neck skin.

 

« Ben ! We can't. » said Poe, with some difficulties to stay focused on the reasons he shouldn't give up into Ben's pleasant ministrations. « Somebody could see us. » groaned Poe, pushing Ben's head harder against his neck.

 

They were in the gardens and it was already the night but people were clearly partying next to them and anybody could come and watch them and neither Poe, neither Ben needed to be caught being indecent in public. It could harm their both careers. Especially for Ben, who was always watched in the hope he would make something foolish to decrease his popularity with people not being senators.

 

« Try to stop me Flyboy ! » said Ben with a wink and a smirk when his hand finally succeeded to go in Poe's pants. He squeezed Poe's crotch and Poe muffled a cry in Ben's hair.

« I can't. I can't I can't I can't. » sang in a whisper Poe, moving his hips to go deeper in Ben's hand and the other man felt delighted to have succeeded in his corruption.

 

They both focused on their task for some time, Poe scratching Ben's scalp with his nails and Ben moaning deeper. Poe loved this kink of his lover. Ben's hair were beautiful and knowing that playing with it while they were making love was highly enjoyable for the pilot. He never missed a chance to do it, knowing that it was a way to increase Ben's arousal, lust and passion in their embrace. Poe couldn't mute his moan of disappointment when Ben's hand left his cock and he put Poe back on the ground. He was going to protest when Ben knelt before Poe, his cloack spreading around him and Poe knew he should stop him. People could see them but the perspective to have Ben's mouth on him was too strong and it was his day, he wasn't a fool to refuse Ben's affection. It never happened before and today wouldn't be the day it would happen.

In the next second, Poe's cock was engulfed in Ben's mouth and Poe closed his eyes, sighing. The warmth of Ben's mouth was feeling like home and his own hand in the last month couldn't compete with the skills deployed by Ben's tongue, cheeks and throat. Poe let the wall fully supporting him and the feeling of Ben's fingers sinking in his thighs made him feeling so alive. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care that someone could see them. He didn't care that Ben and he were separated for such a long time. He didn't care he wasn't probably able to long last. The only thing mattering was Ben, Ben's mouth making him feeling so good, so alive, so at peace. Poe couldn't talk anymore. His words were eaten by his shaky breath so he let his gestures talking for him. With fondness and love, he stroked Ben's hair while this one was bobbing his head up and down to take Poe as deeper as he could. Poe shivered and in a sigh, he came in Ben's mouth. Ben took few more seconds to lick Poe's prick, cleaning him as best as he could and Poe let him doing it, a smile of pure ecstasy on his lips while he was still stroking Ben's hair. The senator finally looked up at him and he smiled sweetly, enjoying the love just for him in Poe's eyes. He rest his chin on Poe's belly and let the other man caressing his hair, Ben feeling truly at home under Poe's care.

 

« I'm the one not deserving you. » whispered Poe, a lazy grin spreading on his lips.

« Nonsense. » snorted Ben before standing up, hiding Poe in his own cloak when he hugged him again. Poe rest his head on Ben's chest and slid his arms around Ben's waist.

« Give me a minute and I could return the favour. » said Poe, listening to Ben's heartbeat.

« Later. » answered Ben, tightening his embrace around Poe's body. « I wanted to give you a reward after all these years of hard work. » added Ben when he felt that Poe was ready to protest.

« Alright. » mumbled Poe. « But I would take care of you after the party. » he added with a yawn.

« I was hoping for that my beloved. » chuckled Ben, kissing Poe's forehead.

 

* * *

 

When they entered in the room where the party was happening few minutes later, Poe got cornered by his teammates to witness Jessika's bet with their mate going while Ben was cornered, to his strong displeasure, by other politicians there. Poe smiled sadly while watching Ben talking to Cheslan. Poe couldn't hear but it was a not enjoyable discussion if he was refering to Ben's frown and Poe could see the anger in his jawline. Ben was close to burst in anger and Poe was too far to come to him at time to avoid this. The medias present there and it looked like there were more than at the actual graduation were feeling Ben's legendary rage too because they all came closer to the pair of senators. Fortunately, Han Solo broke the circle around Ben and came to his son, throwing an arm around Ben's shoulders and driving him away, in Poe's direction to be more precise.

Poe smiled to Ben when he was finally close to him and Ben answered with a shy smile, feeling always embarassed when his anger had the best of him. But Poe was never holding that against him. And Ben was getting better with age. His new career and Poe hoped, their relationship, helped Ben to ground himself. Except that Ben's anger was still there, sleeping, waiting the right moment to come to life. Usually when Ben was talking to his mom or when someone at the Senate was dumb (it was pretty frequent in Ben's opinion) or when medias were attacking Ben on his family, usually about his father and how it was disrespectful for a senator to have a well-known smuggler as a father. It never ended well when someone brang Han to hit Ben. Han already told to Ben that it was useless to fight for his honor but the boy was stubborn as much as his father who was never hesitating to go in a fight when someone was disrespected his son as a senator in the different not respectable places he visited.

Poe could see the medias focusing on them now and he hated them, not being able to take Ben's hand or to hug him to comfort him. Ben came closer to him, side by side and Poe felt an hand behind him, looking for his hand and Poe took Ben's hand in his own, squeezing while throwing a grin to Ben. Kes and Han placed themselves front of their boys, bickering like the old married couple they were, to let some intimacy to them. Poe felt his heart bursting with love for the two old men.

Few minutes later, Jessika finally won by forfeit from her opponent and slightly drunk, she threw her arms around Ben, hugging him thightly. Ben chuckled before answering to her hug and congratulating her. The girl was grinning like a fool and behing their fathers' back, Poe could see the different medias taking holos of this moment, probably thinking they had the scoop of the evening. Poe felt slightly jealous. Tomorrow, everybody would probably think that Jessika was the one who capturated Ben Solo's heart.

Poe was still lost in his thoughts but something on his face must have betrayed him because soon, Jessika was starting a new bet with Han and Kes while Ben was finally facing Poe, offering his hand to him. Poe looked up to Ben's face, watching his lover looking at him, just at him, anxiety showing in his eyes even if he looked perfectly quiet on the outside.

 

« Dance with me. » said Ben and Poe felt stunned

 

They couldn't. It was too dangerous. People would reproach to Ben his relationship with a simple pilot. Poe would damage Ben's popularity and his diplomatic influence. It was too much a risk. But looking at Ben's beautiful eyes, Poe wondered since when he was so chicken-hearted. He was Poe Dameron. He was known from the whole Academy to be an adrenaline junkie, a reckless daredevil. But it was different there. It was Ben. Ben and the stability he looked for all his life. Poe couldn't do that to him. It was them. Their life together. Their future. He couldn't risk it just for a stupid desire to be recognized as Ben's lover. What if Ben would reproach it to him later ?

 

« Please. » added Ben, anxiety in his eyes getting worse, already fearing to have made a fool of himself now that Poe wasn't answering to his call.

 

Poe looked at Ben's hand then at Ben. It was Ben. The Ben he always known. The Ben who was ready to put his own heart in his hands. The Ben who was whispering words of love everytime he was leaving. It was the Ben who promised to him the world. It was his Ben. Poe smiled slightly, with teary eyes and put his hand in Ben's to let him lead them on the dancefloor.

Ben slid a hand around Poe's waist and put his hand in the middle of Poe's back while Poe put his hand on Ben's shoulder, his other hand still burried in Ben's hand. Both men chose to look at each other. First to avoid to look at everybody around them looking at them. Second because it was an important moment for them, making their relationship official to the rest of the world, and both wanted to enjoy this moment as much as they could.

Poe didn't really listen to the music or think about what step he had to make because he let Ben leading him like all these years ago when Ben learnt him how to dance. Maybe he began to fall for him at this moment. Or maybe he was already in love with him. Or maybe not. Poe didn't know. Poe didn't care. He didn't care anymore for all these years of friendship they could have spent as lovers. He didn't care anymore for all these years they stayed hidden, putting their love in shadows. Poe didn't care. He could live with regrets. Or he could live with promises. Promises for a future holding in Ben's beautiful eyes, in Ben's wonderful smile, in Ben's cute freckles and wrinkles.

 

« Why now ? » asked Poe in a whisper.

« You're a pilot. I'm a senator. We have the world ahead us and nothing can weaken us. » said Ben, stroking Poe's kuckles with his thumb and Poe could hear the nervousness in Ben's voice.

« Stronger together. » whispered Poe, repeating words from their childhood they always shared in secret and Poe realized today how true they were.

They weren't invincible. None of them was dumb enough to believe that. But they were truly stronger with the other at their side. People could throw anything at them, Poe would face them without fear. Because he knew that at the end of the day, Ben would still be here, at his side, supporting him, showing them how wrong they were, how great Poe and Ben were together, how much their love was right. If a Jedi Master like Luke was too blind to see it, it was his fault, not their. It has never been their fault. Their love has never been a mistake. If people couldn't accept it, so Poe and Ben would fight to prove them wrong. After all, that was what they were, fighters.

 

« Stronger together. » whispered back Ben, resting his forehead against Poe's and the pilot realized that they weren't moving anymore. Poe smiled before kissing his companion, sweet lips moving against his own immediately. How could they have hidden something so right like that ?

 

When they broke the kiss, both look at each other with the biggest grin on their lips, tears in their eyes and they laughed. It was probably stupid to be so happy for such a simple thing like kissing the one you loved in public but for them, it meant everything. Poe put back his hand from Ben's shoulder before grabbing the chain around Ben's neck to his lover's surprise. When he managed to have the ring out of it, Poe brang Ben's and his hand burried in each other to their chests before sliding the wedding ring of his mother on Ben's ring finger. He heard Ben gasping. And other gasps but only Ben was mattering for now. Poe remembered to have seen the ring on his mother's hand, seen her wearing it with pride and love and Poe knew at this moment that Ben would wear it with the same dedication and commitment than Shara Bey did.

 

« I will make her proud of me. » said Ben, the emotion audible in his voice and Poe smiled with tears, feeling so grateful to have someone who knew, respected and shared his utterly love for his mother.

« She already is. » answered back Poe, kissing the ring on Ben's finger before going back to their previous dance posture.

 

Ben stole him a new kiss in which he put all his love for him, sealing their new engagment with trust and gratefulness. Poe caressed Ben's neck with his thumb, feeling as much grateful as him. All his life he thought that becoming a pilot would have been enough for his happiness. Tonight he knew he was wrong. Becoming a pilot and becoming Ben's other half were his fate. To becoming both on the same day was just a bonus.

 

« Gratuated and engaged on the same day. You're truly exceptional Poe Dameron. » whispered Ben, already playing with the new weight on his finger.

« I learnt that from you. » answered Poe, his smile against Ben's mouth, feeling not enough satiated to kiss his future husband front of the rest of the world.

 

Because the world was theirs now. And they had all the time in the world to educate it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
